sonic meets the dragon queen
by Brookcresent
Summary: this is a story about how Sonic came to know Brisingr
1. Chapter 1

Hello enjoy this it is the first of many chapters

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

Sonic sat with his head resting on a tree stump his eyes just a wink from sleep but yet he was longing for adventure . Blaze was pacing back and forth keeping guard suddenly a noise alerted her she turned round however it was just Sonic quietly snoring Blaze looked at Shadow and sighed she turned back to the western Horizzon she too longed for adventure unbeknown to Sonic and Blaze that adventure was just a few miles away.

A few miles away a city of extreme importance the City of Forestglaseia lay ruled by a mere girl she had longed for a break sighing she tapped her nails on her ivory throne as she listened to her messenger report of new travelers perhaps spies this interested her greatly "and what of these travelers how do they ? She asked her messenger her replied "your highness they travel at great speeds not once growing tired three of them are quicker than Silverwind"! A Gold Dragon hobbled over his right leg was not there instead an artificial limb replaced his mighty leg he smiled "thank you messenger that will be all you may go now young one", the messenger bowed then left

The girl rose her gold hair platted around her forehead and she wore a dress of black and pink long a swirling her cloak was connected with a red and gold gem piece which connected to her necklace she sighed "why did you stop him Galder I was enjoying that"? His great gold bulk shifted as he lay down so his head was in line with hers "Brisingr you are well aware that the elves are in charge of spies you are unfortunately not as your dragon I know you are looking for a suitor but maybe a traveler is not wise !"

He smiled as she scratched his throat "Now Galder I will call upon my sergeants will you help me?" Galder stood and responded with a deafening roar which shook the wooden room then great silence "perhaps they did not hear me" Brisingr laughed "I think you deafened them with that one?" Suddenly the Great Oak doors swung open as a white wolf with long silver hair covered with black mail armor was quickly followed by a black wolf with a leather uniform both knelt by the front of her throne and bowed Brisingr sat down on top of her ivory throne _where is Silverwind?_ She thought a whoosh lifted the top of Brisingr's dress she quickly pulled it down fear of showing her undergarments "nice of you to join we silver"! Luna said icily he knelt in between Luna and Crescent waiting "Luna ,Brisingr" Silver looked at them in shock his mouth hung open Galder and Brisingr gazed at the ceiling to stop themselves from laughing. Crescent bowed "your highness now it was Luna's turn to gaze at the ceiling hearing her brother be so formal towards her best friend always made her laugh she found it fascinating that they had been summoned that had not happened in many months .You are wondering why I have summoned you here today ? Brisingr was unable to finish "yeah, yeah so you want Crescent and me to investigate the spies Blady Blah Blah"! Silverwind ignored him "Yes that's what I want to do and now that you have rudely interrupted me you and Crescent can go and prepare your platoon for battle"! They bowed and left Brisingr sighed Luna looked at Brisingr "Fire" Luna said Brisingr smiled "Yes Luna" she laughed "lets go have dinner I'm starving"!So off they went to dinner at nine o'clock at night. Fire and Luna snuggled into their beds exhausted from the events of the day and fell into their waking dreams with Galder by their side.

So what did you all think I hope you all enjoy it the next chapter will follow of you enjoy it i will gwt a picture of galder on my profile come see it

Thanls the DRAGON QUEEN !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sonics eyes snapped open "huh can't I get any sleep?" he thought sleepily "Sonic wake up there's something wrong!" As Sonics eyes slowly adjusted he saw Rouge and Blaze were pointing towards the north of their camp Sonic leapt to his feet "who are they?" he thought out loud Blaze looked at Sonic fear in her eyes "I don't know Sonic but something's not right" she replied Sonic nodded trying not to show that he too was afraid Rouge rolled her eyes and said "well I am going to find out!" and with that she flapped her wings and flew over the patrol of soldiers the first thing she noticed was the dragon on their armor and then her eyes were drawn to Silverwind his silver hair streamed out behind him as he and his soldiers ran at full speed "ring a ding ding who's that she thought as she realized the danger "not as fast as Sonic but still pretty quick , I had better warn Sonic fast!" She turned herself around and flew quickly back to camp ready to give the bad news when she landed Amy was clinging to Tails Blaze was holding Sonics hand and Shadow was fast asleep still the commotion had not wake him from his deep sleep she searched for Knuckles who had walked forward to comfort her she was breathing hard and was sweating. Shadow had sensed something was up yawning he awoke quickly and stretched "humph what's all this? What's wrong?" Sonic let go of Blaze walked over to Shadow and pulled him up he hated him when he was so casual in a dangerous situation Shadow took no notice and walked quickly over to Blaze he smiled she smiled back Sonic glared at him "take a look" he said Shadow yawned until he saw their spears "whoa incoming" he said Tails stood next to Sonic and Tails held Amy's hand, Rouge was in Knuckles arms watching intently and Shadow held Blazes hand and together they prepared themselves as Silverwind and his Army stopped just in front of them his soldiers held spears "we are soldiers of Forestglaseia and you are trespassing on her highnesses land YOU ARE NOW GOING TO BE ARRESTED AND KILLED as spies against her highness Brisingr ."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the army of Forestglaseians had finished with sonic and the others let just say it was not pretty.

Sonic lay in the dirt staining it red with his blood and if that was not enough to make the gang worried Silverwind had shot him in the back with a were cat poisonous arrow and it was slowly killing him

Shadow's arm was broken in two places from where the spear had hit him. Blaze was exhausted from running and had been kidnapped by Crescent.

Tails was in a sack but was still trying to fight his way out to Amy. Amy was unconscious by a tree trunk with a spear in her back

Even knuckles and rouge had fallen victim to the sleep venoms power it was not looking good and yet above the clouds on two dragons hope was just a few minutes away


End file.
